1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable end connector assembly and a method of assembling the assembly, and particularly to a cable end connector assembly connecting with a liquid crystal display (LCD) for reducing Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) and the method of assembling the assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A cable end connector assembly is used in a liquid crystal display (LCD), a notebook computer, and a desktop computer so as for transmitting high speed signals. In the past, some electrical shielding tapes are used in shielding the cable for preventing Electromagnetic Interference (EMI). U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,794 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,113 disclose some copper or aluminum foils and conductive tapes wrapped around the cables for shielding noise from influencing. Referring to FIG. 10, a cable end connector assembly comprises a connector 1, a plurality of wires 2, and a conductive tape 3. The wires comprise a plurality of signal wires and grounding wires. The grounding wires do not electrically connect with the conductive tape 3, and the conductive tape 3 is not grounded. Referring to FIG. 11, the cable end connector assembly further comprises a grounding ring 4 and electrically connects with a conductive tape 3 by another conductive tape 400 so as for providing an effective grounding. However, the grounding resistance of using conductive tape is so large that the shielding and grounding against EMI is not good. Therefore, in order to achieve effective shielding and grounding against EMI, an improved shielding and grounding way need to be contributed.
Accordingly, a first object of the present invention is to provide a cable end connector assembly which can achieve an effective shielding and grounding against EMI.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a method of assembling the cable end connector assembly which can achieve an effective shielding and grounding against EMI.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a cable end connector assembly comprises a first connector, a second connector, a plurality of first transmitting cables connected between the first connector and the second connector, a grounding ring electrically connecting with the first connector by a first grounding wire, a second grounding wire one end thereof connecting with the second connector, a foil covering with the first transmitting cables and electrically connecting with the second grounding wire, a first conductive tape wrapping the first transmitting cables, the first grounding wire, and the foil therein and electrically connecting with the first grounding wire and the foil.
A method of assembling a cable end connector assembly comprising the steps: (a) providing a first connector, a second connector, a plurality of first transmitting cables connecting the first connector with the second connector, a grounding ring mechanically and electrically connecting with the first connector by a first grounding wire, a second grounding wire connecting with the second connector; (b) providing a foil covering on the first transmitting cables and electrically connecting with the second grounding wire; (c) wrapping the first transmitting cables, the first grounding wire, one end of the foil in a first conductive tape, the first conductive tape electrically connecting with the first grounding wire and the foil.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.